In Your Arms
by Redheaded Bandgeek
Summary: When Sikowitz has a plan made for 6 main teenagers because he confided in his visions, what will happen? He paired them up with certain partners to do skits and act them out. But, what will happen while making the skit and after? Bat, Rade and Tandre.
1. Chapter 1

**Tiffany: Kay, here's a BAT story! Woo! I like Bade but I love Bat! I really hope you enjoy this story/chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! But I wish I did...**

Normal POV:

The gang was in Improv class with Sickowitz, just sitting there and hearing him rant about his visions by drinking coconut milk. They all wondered why he was obsessed with his visions. Was it about the future? The past? Or the present time? Does it give him hints about those times?

He finally quit ranting when the bell rang.

"Whose phone was that?" he yelled.

"Um, Sikowitz, that was the bell." said a tall and skinny latina girl who was known by the name, Tori.

"Oh. Dismissed!" he said. As soon as he saw the 6 main teenagers leave, he called them back. "Not so fast! I need to pair you in partners!" he said.

"What for?" asked Jade through her clenched teeth. She was known as a coldhearted girl who was the jealous type and Beck's girlfriend. She was already annoyed by the ranting of his visions that he did not throughly did not explain well.

"Well, apperantly, I- oh, this is a funny one, I had lost your skits from two weeks ago because while I was driving, the papers flew out the window." he lied. He had not lost the skits. He had a plan. A plan indeed that was intended for the 6 teenagers standing in front of them. Since the last skits were made singular, he was going to paired them so his plan would start. He wasen't the kind to play matchmaker but he had confied in his visions that this is what he was supposed to do.

"Why only our skits?" asked the bubbly redhead girl who went by the name, Cat. He had forgotten about that. But he knew that one of them would catch up with that little statement.

"Well, I had your skits in another pile and the rest of the class' skits in another pile. I put the others' skits in the backseat and yours near the window." he said.

"What's the project or whatever?" asked Beck. He was tall with dark, fluffy hair, dark brown eyes and olive skin.

"I need you to make another skit, with your partner, and act it out here, in class. The skits are due next Monday. It needs to contain romance, drama and tragedy." he said.

"So, who are the partners?" asked Tori.

"Right! Jade and Robbie," he started.

"What? Why are you pairing me with _him_?" she yelled. Over the last few weeks, she some how grew _attracted_ to him, but she would never admit it to herself. She thought it was just her mind screwing with her, but in the inside, she wanted to be with Robbie, the boy with the small afro and glasses and his puppet, Rex. But, would she admit it? Hell no. He ignored her and continued.

"Tori and Andre," he said next, and eyed them closely. They smiled at eachother. He knew that those two felt something for one another.

"And _Beck_ and _Cat_." he said, eyeing them. Cat and Beck just smiled at eachother and Jade gripped Beck's shirt.

Beck's POV:

When Sikowitz announced mine and Cat's name, I had suddenly felt something in my stomach. It was ticklish and made me warm inside. I turned to look at Cat, who already turned to face me, and we smiled at eachother. I knew that Jade noticed because she had gripped my shirt. We had all headed to lunch.

"Beck!" said Cat. "When do you wanna start the skit?" she asked me with that sweet and cute bubbly voice of hers that gave me chills up and down my spine. Wait, cute? I shrugged the thought out because to everyone, Cat was always known as the cute one... I think but she was to me.

"Tonight. You can come over and we can start." I said.

"Okay!" she said and giggled and headed towards the table we all sat at with her little pink lunch box.

Cat's POV:

I was paired with Beck for our skit in Sikowitz class. I was happy that I got paired with him. I get butterflies in my tummy when I see him. Like the kind of feeling I get when I take a bite of out of a Red Velvet cupcake. He was always nice to me no matter what other people say or think of me. And he's cute, but I just don't drool over him. I saw him and ran towards him.

"Beck!" I said. "When do you wanna start the skit?" I asked.

"Tonight. You can come over and we can start." he said with that calm and gentle voice of his that gave me a warm and funny feeling in my stomach.

"Okay!" I said and then giggled and went over to the table we always sat, taking my pink lunch box with me that had my favorite inside. Red Velvet cupcakes. Yum!

**Tiffany: So, I'm gonna leave it there since I don't wanna get in trouble and need to sleep early to wake up early.**

**Should I continue? Let me know by reviewing!**


	2. So 'Effing Confusing!

**Tiffany: I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for all those who reviewed! It means alot!**

**And I'm SO SORRY for not updating for days!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!**

Cat's POV:

I'm sitting in Beck's bed with my journal and a pencil, while he's getting us something to drink. It was nearly 12 in the morning and my parents and brother went to Florida for 2 weeks, but they left me at least two hundred dollars for me to buy things while they're gone. I was getting sleepy. I dropped my journal and pencil beside the bed and layed my back on the bed, feeling my spine relax. My eyes were shuttering slowly until they closed and darkness took over...

"Cat!" someone yelled. I got scared and sat up quickly.

"What happened?" I yelled. It was Beck. He sighed of relief.

"Phew, I thought you died or something." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, Cat. Just that I was worried." he said. I felt the corners of my mouth go up a bit. He was worried about me. I glanced at the clock. Twelve fifteen...

"What did you bring me to drink?" I asked, standing up and laying on the carpet floor.

"Do you like lemonade?" he asked. I nodded with a giggle. He handed me a glass of lemonade. I sipped my drink cheerfully.

"So, what've we got so far?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink. I placed my glass in front of me and picked up my journal.

"Well, so far, my character starts to become aware of her feelings for your character who was hired to kill me because your boss also happens to be your ex-girlfriend." I said. He took the journal from my hands and knocking my glass of lemonade to the carpet and to my purple shirt.

"Oh, Cat, I'm so sorry!" he said. The liquid went down and stopped to my torso and making my shirt wet and cold.

"It's okay, Beck! Really." I said, assuring him. It was no big neal, this has happened to me before.

"You'll get sick if you keep wearing that shirt," he said, looking down and rubbing his foot on the carpet. "Do you wanna borrow one of mine?" I nodded and took off his plaid button up shirt, showing his strong, toned muscles... I snapped back into reality and I pushed the thought away, took his from his hands shirt and then I went in the bathroom, removed my shirt which revealed my pink bra and then I put Beck's shirt on that ended right above the end of my shorts that were mid-thigh. It kind of made me feel slutty, since in movies, most women that sleep with men, usually wear these types of shirts, but I never slept with him or anyone. I went out the restroom and closed the door behind me.

"Thanks, Beck." I said, going up to him and hugging him, my head resting on his chest and arms around his neck. 'He isin't going to hug back...' I thought, slightly dissapointed. I was about to pull away but he pulled me back to his chest, his arms around my waist and his chin in the crook of my neck.

Beck's POV:

I had accidently spilled Cat's lemonade to the carpet and to her shirt, which left a wet spill of lemonade.

"Oh, Cat, I'm so sorry!" I said, while the liquid went down and stopped to her torso.

"It's okay, Beck! Really." she said, calming me down with her sweet voice. Why am I thinking like this? She's my friend? I'm in love with Jade, right?

"You'll get sick if you keep wearing that shirt," I said, looking down and rubbing my foot in the carpet.. "Do you wanna borrow one of mine?" She nodded and I buttoned down my plaid button up shirt, showing my muscle shirt, and handed her the shirt. She took my shirt from my hands and went in the restroom and changed. I heard a door shut and saw Cat wearing my shirt.

"Thanks, Beck." she said and hugged me. It felt nice. She smelled like vanilla and red velvet cupcakes. It was sweet. She was about to pull away when I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back and hugging her, inhaling her sweet scent. We pulled away from eachother.

"Can we practice our skit one time and then watch a movie or something?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. We read over our lines, but we didn't finish. My character's name was Robert and her character's name was Marina.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Action." she said.

Third Person POV:

"Robert, I think I'm in love with you." said Cat, walking towards him and resting her hands against his chest.

"Marina, y-you can't." said Beck.

"Why not? Don't you love me? Is that why I can't?" asked Cat, gulping softly.

"I do, but we _can't _be together." said Beck, staring immensely in Cat's eyes. They leaned forward, looking at eachother's lips and back to eachother's eyes. They closed their eyes and pressed their lips softly together. The thing was, this kiss wasen't even in the skit...

Beck's POV:

Our eyes were closed and our lips were moving in sync. I pulled her body pressed against mine as my hand was on her neck and my arm was around her waist. It was wrong but it felt right, you know? It was wrong because I'm with Jade. But, there's something about Cat... Am I falling in love with her?... Was I even in love with Jade? So many questions left to answer. I lightly pushed her on the bed and we continued to kiss softly, our eyes still closed. My hands on her hips. I nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she hesitantly granted. Our tounges lightly moving together.. Then, Cat pulled away and pushed me off lightly, dissapointing me a bit and breaking out of my thoughts.

"Beck, I'm sorry. We can't..." she said.

"It's okay." I said.

"I'm going home, okay? I'll finish the skit." she said, grabbing her stuff and leaving. Then I remembered... she left with my shirt. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair... This is so fucking confusing.

Jade's POV:

Robbie was over at my house and we were currently writing out our skit and all I could think about was Robbie's body and face.

"Robbie." I said.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked.

"Nothing." he says.

"Really?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He was fiddling with his fingers. "What do we've got so far?" I asked, breaking the akwardness.

"Well, um, your character, Liz, is torn by, my character Matthew, breaking up with your character, and you're seeking revenge... That's all I got." he said. Something about him made him... _sexy_... Was it akwardness? His shyness? His pale skin? I have the sudden urge to kiss him. I don't know why but like always, it's probobly my mind screwing with me... but I just _had _to let my urge take over. That's right, I kissed him. I'm Jade West. I _get _what I want. Just when I was about to get more into it, Robbie pulled away.

"J-Jade." he said. I loved the way his voice said my name.

"What?" I asked.

"W-we can't. You're with Beck." he said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm going to break up with him." I said, like I had no care in the world.

"But... why?" he asked.

"Isin't it obvious? I'm _attracted _to you. Yes, I'm letting it take over me. There's something about you that's different and I like it." I explained. He stayed silent, just tapping his foot.

"Let's just practice the skit." I said. I read over my lines and I noticed that my character was just like me. To seek revenge for something...

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"You'll pay for this, Matthew." I said, faking tears.

"Liz, I told you, it's over now. You can't do anything anymore." he said. I gave him a soft slap, just for practice until Monday.

"I'll kill that girl who teared us apart." I said.

"You can't..." he said.

"I will because you won't be there..." I said, grabbing the prop knife we got and lightly stabbing him on the chest. That's where our skit ended...

"Nice acting." he said.

"You too." I said.

Cat's POV:

I layed down on my bed, curled up in a ball. What had happened? Why did we kiss? Do I like him or love him? I've always had a little crush on Beck since 1st grade but then Jade came along and I had thought I was over it. I sat up and clutched Beck's shirt(which I still had on). I sniffed the collar. It still has his scent. Vanilla and cinammon...

I was frustruated and confused. Whenever I feel that way I cry... I let a few tears slip out...

I think I'm in love with Beck... I'm not supposed to feel this way, but it dosen't mean that I can't... Why did he have to step in? I'm not talking about Beck... someone else is in my life that I want gone. With him not there, I wouldn't be worried, and I would be happy... I still am happy when I don't think of him. Don't get me wrong, the Cat in Hollywood Arts is not fake. When I'm sad, I'll be sad there. When I'm happy, I'm my cheerful self. I'm still me...

_~The Next Day; Beck's POV:~_

I entered the Hollywood Arts door and headed to my locker. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Cat wearing a white tank top, black short shorts, and white handed me something... my shirt. The minute I looked up, instead of Cat, it was _Jade_.

"We need to split." she said. What? What did I do? Did she find out?

"Why?" I asked, confusingly.

"I-I think I'm in love with someone else." she said.

"Really? With who?" I asked. I was really curious who it was...

"Robbie..." she said, looking down... Robbie? Akward dude with puppet who liked my Cat Valentine? Wait, what am I saying now? Cat is not mine.

"Dude with puppet?" I asked, making sure. She just nodded.

"I kissed him..." she said. Wait, what?

"Like, a real kiss?" I asked.

"Yup." she said plainly. At least I could tell her about Cat...

"Well, I kissed Cat." I said. Her eyes were wide-eyed.

"Sweet Cat with the red hair?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay, now you're just messing with me." she said.

"I'm not lying." I said with my matter-of-factly voice. Then the bell rang with it's weird rythym. It was Sikowitz's class, but he hasen't showed up yet. Jade sat near Robbie, who looked nervous, Tori was giggling while holding hands with Andre... wait...

"Hey, Andre. What's up with you and Tori?" I asked.

"Well, I actually confessed last night and we kissed. After working our skit, we decided to make it official." he said. I nodded and sat on a chair near Cat. Cat seemed nervous and fiddled with her fingers. Was she worried about last night?

"Cat." I called.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I want to talk about last night." I said.

"What about last night? Jade will kill me." she said.

"No. She's not." I said.

"Why?" she asked, looking away.

"We broke up." I said. She frowned.

"Why?" she asked, again...

"She said she thinks she's in love with someone else." I said. She seemed to relax a bit. I rested a hand on her shoulder and shuddered at the feeling of her skin. It was smooth...

She shrugged my hand away.

"Beck, please, don't." she said, looking down. She's hiding something, but what?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I can't tell you." she said, her eyes filled with pain... I'm going to find out what's going on, even if I don't know what the consequences are...

That's it... the way I think about Cat... What I think about Cat... everything about Cat leaves to the conclusion...

I'm in love with Cat.

**Bad way to end it but I HAD to update! It's like 2 in the morning! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Please keep reviewing!**


	3. New Loves and Skits!

**Tiffany: HEEEEEEYYYYY! I'm back! And, I'm sorry for not updating!**

**Seriously, people need to update more Bat stories!**

**Just saying...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous *sobs to my pathetic self and goes to the corner... gets a cookie and texts***

***gets pushed* Whoa!**

**You would get it if you went to and saw the video they posted about texting and eating x)**

Cat's POV:

I was in a dark alley, pinned to the brick wall, tears pouring out of my eyes and a scratch on my cheek, bruises on my stomach and a bleeding nose.

"Please! Stop!" I yelled. But he didn't stop, he kept hitting me and kneeing my stomach.

"I'll stop when someone makes me!" he yelled. More tears threatened to fall, having the urge to fight back,but I was too weak.

"Hey! Get away from her!" yelled a voice. Beck... how did he find me? Did he follow me?...

Beck pushed him off of me and punched him. I fell to the floor and watched them fight. So far, Beck was winning since he had more stamina right now... Beck turned to me and grabbed my arm. I winced, and he dragged me with him to his RV. As soon as we entered, he locked the door and closed the curtains.

"Who is he?" yelled Beck. I winced at his tone... it was full of pain and hurt and frustration. I didn't want to lie to him...

"H-His name is Ashton." I whimpered out. "How did you find me?"

"I followed you." he said, while wiping my bloody nose until the blood stopped flowing. "We need to take care of those bruises on your stomach." I clutched the hem of my shirt. "Will you trust me on bandaging those bruises?" he asked. I shuddered at his voice. _Trust..._ I nodded and sat down on the bed. He got the 1st aid kit and lifted my shirt up a bit. I winced at his touch.

"Cat," he whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you..." he said, lifting my shirt up to my bellybutton. Why is it called bellybutton? I know it's on your belly, but it's not a button... I giggled at the thought. He finished bandaging my bruises.

"Why are you giggling?" he asked.

"Why is it called bellybutton? I know it's on your belly but it's not a button!" I said, giggling again, feeling a bit of pain in my stomach but ignored it.

"We'll find out..." he said.

"Huh?" I asked. He poked my stomach and I laughed.

"Someone's ticklish." he said, and I nodded while smiling.

"Thanks for worrying." I said.

"What did he want?" asked Beck.

"Well, I just broke up with him so that's why we were there..." I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

Third POV:

"Cat..." called Beck, taking her hands, making her relax at the sudden touch.

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered out, she was barely getting used to Beck's warm touch among her pale skin. Beck hugged her tightly, snugging his nose in Cat's hair. He was worried about her, he didn't want to lose her. He decided, that he _really loved_ her to care _that _much_. _He let a few tears slip, which landed in Cat's bare skin from her white tank top, so she felt those we tears and gasped a bit. She never knew that boys were capable of crying. She thought that it was some part of being a man. But, to Cat, if you ever let someone see you cry, that's all it took to be a man/woman. She ran a hand through his hair...

"I love you so much, Cat." he mumbled in Cat's hair. Cat's eyes widened as she heard that.

"W-what?" she asked.

"I love you so much, Cat." he said, resting his hands on Cat's shoulders. She smiled a sweet smile, the kind that made Beck feel like he was melting.

"I love you, too." she told him.

"Then, would you be my sweet, sweet girlfriend?" he asked her, hoping she would say yes. She nodded with a giggle. He smiled that, oh so sweetly smiled. He placed his hand under her chin and kissed her on the lips.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked.

"Sure." he said. She clapped her hands cheerfully.

"Oh, I finished the skit!" she told him and smiled at him. "But I changed everything, including the names..."

"S'okay." said Beck, wrapping his arms around her.

_~Monday; Still Normal POV:~_

Jade, Robbie, Andre and Tori were all behind a locker, watching Beck kissing Cat more passionately than he has ever kissed Jade against the wall, feeling the warmth and comfort of eachother's lips on one another... When they broke apart, they smiled at eachother and started heading toward the rest of the gang. Beck and Cat could hear countless of whispers around them. They were Hollywood Arts new '_it'_ couple. Of course, they knew the consequences of hearing tons of rumors how Jade was probably jealous, or trying to get Cat and/or get Beck back. As they were a few feet away from the gang, they alarmed eachother and tried to act casual in one of those cliche movies.

"Okay, don't let them know we were watching!" whispered Tori.

"No shit, Vega." said Jade in firm voice.

"Jade..." started Robbie. Jade knew she couldn't resist that voice saying her name.

"Fine..." she replied and Robbie smiled in satisfaction.

"Hey guys." said Beck in his cool voice as he and his bubbly girlfriend, Cat walked towards them.

"Hi, hi!" said Cat, cheerfully and clutching her stomach. It hurted a bit when she laughed from all those bruises that Ashton had given her. Nobody seemed to notice(except Beck because he knew). but Jade. Jade and Cat had been good friends since junior high. They were hardly on good terms from Jade's attitude and personality, but they've had good times. You would practically consider her as Cat's best friend.

"Hey guys, why were ya'll watching Beck and Cat kiss?" asked Tori's sister, who everyone found annoying and talentless, the one and only, Trina Vega. they all groaned except for Beck and Cat. Cat just giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Cat, can we talk?" randomly asked Jade. Cat, being known for her personality and bipolar-ness, had gotten the wring idea and had clutched her hands in Beck's shirt.

"W-Why?" she asked in a very nervously matter. Jade gave no answer an instead, just dragged Cat to the bathroom.

Beck had noticed that Jade was noticing Cat's every move on her stomach. He came to the conclusion that she was catching on. Jade _always _found out _everything_.

As Jade locked the bathroom door, Cat just leaned on the wall in a very nervous/scared kind of way. Jade walked towards her, lifted the hem of Cat's shirt and saw white bandages around right below her bellybutton.

"Why do you have bandages?" asked Jade in a stern voice. As curious as she was, she unwrapped the bandages and threw them in the trash, seeing the faded, blue-ish purple bruises.

"Who. Did. This?" asked Jade in a deep voice that could probably scare a murderer away...

"Don't worry about it. He's long gone, Beck took care of him." she said with that innocent look on her face.

"Just remember I have my eyes on you." she said and left the bathroom, trying to get the words to cling in her memory. Who would do this to sweet, bubbly and innocent Cat? She wouldn't hurt a fly. Of course, Jade knew she was exaggerating, but she knew Cat was too bubbly to hurt someone's feelings. To her, everyone was a ray of sunshine, except to that person who had hurt her. Jade would find out who, because she _always_ does. There was always a slight chance she probably knew him...

REDVELVETCUPCAKES

The gang was in Sikowitz class, preparing for their skit. Sikowitz was grinning to himself. His plan was definitely working. He watched Andre and Tori do their scene, as Tori played her character who was currently screaming.

"...Why did you have to cheat on me?" yelled Tori, as her character Macy.

"Because you're too much of a lunatic!" yelled Andre, as his character Joseph.

"I hate you so much because I still love you." yelled Tori.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot be together." said Andre.

"And... scene." said Tori. They had all clapped for them as Sikowitz eyed them.

"Hmm, A minus." he finalized their score as they sat.

"Jade, Robbie." he called. He was still in doubt about them but he still thought Jade still did not like him. As they sat up and explained the characters' names and plot.

"...You broke up with me and you'll pay!" yelled Jade, in her character as Liz.

"I'm much happier. If you truly loved me, you would be happy for me." said Robbie, in his character as Matthew.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled Jade, fake tears marking her face.

"It's over now, you can't do anything anymore." said Robbie. Jade slapped him across the face.

"I'll kill her." she spat.

"You can't..." said Robbie, turning his face away from her.

"I can, because you won't be there." said Jade, taking a prop nice and pretending to stab him on the chest. Robbie layed on the floor and Jade knelt down on both knees.

"I love you, that's why I did this..." she whispered, kissing him on the lips, causing Sikowitz to spit his coconut milk on the neck of another student.

"And... scene!" said Jade.

"A!" he yelled. They clapped for that classic scene acted by Jade and Robbie.

"Now, _Beck _and _Cat_." she said, sipping his new coconut out of a silly straw.

"...I found out what you did before the day of our wedding!" yelled Beck, as his character named Arthur. "You slept with Mario!" The whole class sat up in their seats from slouching.

"That's a lie! I never slept with him!" yelled Cat, as in her character named Teresa.

"I knew that you and Mario had a relationship! You two even thought of running away together! I even found this-" He held up a hair pin with diamonds on it."-You said you lost it, and it was in Mario's bedroom, where his father found you two!..." he yelled.

"He's lying! Why would he do this? What have I ever done to him?" yelled Cat.

"You only married me for my money! Now, do you sll love me now that I have no money?" he yelled at her, fake tears streaming down his face.

"I still love you! I don't care about the money! I do not!" Cat yelled, fake tears coming out. They were inches apart, and kissed desperately for the final scene.

"And... scene!" said Beck. The whole class stared in awestruck and clapped loudly for that amazing scene...

"A plus!" yelled Sikowitz, clapping for them as they couple sat back down.

**Bad way to end it but guess what, I have another Victorious story coming up soon! Thanks to Mozilla Firefox, I can check my spelling!  
><strong>

**Please Review!**


	4. What's With Us?

**Tiffany: Omg, I'm SOOOO SORRY for not updating, but I got school and all that so yeah... but I'm writing stories during class xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!  
><strong>

Jade's POV:

As I walked in the halls, carrying a cup of coffee, on my way to Robbie's locker, until a blonde girl named Ashley came up to me.

"Jade." she called. I rolled my eyes. Ashley annoyed the hell out of me. She's all about gossip.

"What?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Have you noticed how Cat's been clutching her stomach lately?" she asked.

"Yes, I do, and I know why." I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"And you're okay with it?" she asked. Where's she going with this?

"I guess but I'm kind of upset she didn't tell me at first." I said, walking away. Finally, away from that whore.

Beck's POV:

Cat and I were walking to her locker that was pink with a bunch of stickers of cupcakes, unicorns and rainbows. I really didn't mind because that's her personality and I love it. As we got there, Cat gasped at her locker. I faced her locker and my eyes widened. Cat's eyes were starting to well up and I pulled her to my chest and rubbed her arms gently. The word 'slut' was spray painted in black on her locker. I turned her around.

"Why would anyone do this to me and be this mean?" she cried out.

"I don't know, baby girl." I whispered.

"We haven't even done anything and yet, they have the nerve to do this?" she yelled.

"Shh... It's alright..." I told her. She squirmed out of my grasp and ran to the bathroom.

"So.. Beck..." said a voice. I turned around to see Ashley, a blonde, gothic girl who wears red lipstick, all black and had blue eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You and Cat did _it_, didn't you? So she's pregnant?" she said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I pull her hand away from my shoulder.

"Me and Cat didn't do anything. And she's NOT pregnant. You spray painted the word 'slut' on her locker, didn't you?" I said and glared at her.

"Hmm, maybe. Maybe not. So... If you and Cat didn't do do anything... mind if you do to me?" she said, whispering the last part seductively. But I can't do this to Cat.

"I would mind, basically because Cat is my girlfriend and I don't like you." I tell her.

"The tell me, why are you with that bipolar redheaded freak?" she asked. I stayed silent. Why am I with her?... "See? You don't even have a reason. Pathetic." she said and walked away. I heard a small squeak behind me.

"Cat." I said.

"You didn't even defend me when she called me a bipolar redheaded freak!" she yelled, opening her locker.

"Cat, I-" but she interrupted me.

"She wanted to do _that_ with you? And tell me, is there really any reason why you're with me?" she asked. I was about to open my mouth to speak but she spoke before me.

"See? You can't even think of anything. You know, Beck, I think we need a break..." she said, closed her locker and started to walk away.

"Cat!" I yelled and grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her into my chest. I placed my hand on the back of her neck and pressed my lips against hers. She was kissing back... she tasted like salt but also sweet... she's still crying... Then, she pushed me away and ran.

"Hey, Beck, what's up with Cat?" asked Andre.

"Someone sprayed painted the word 'slut' on her locker so she ran and cried, then Ashley came up to me and thought me and Cat did it and that she was pregnant by me but I told her she wasn't and we didn't do anything so Ashley wanted to do it with me and I said no, so she asked me why I was with her and I stayed quiet." I said.

"And the reason Cat was crying... again?" he asked.

"She heard the whole conversation..." I said.

"You're in some deep shit." said Andre.

"I know, I know. Now what's gonna happen in Sikowitz's class? That's our next class and Cat's there..." I said.

"Dude, we'll find out how to get you two back together." said Andre.

Third POV:

During Sikowitz class, Beck sneaked glances at Cat throughout the whole lesson. Cat noticed and only glanced back when Beck wasn't looking. She still loves him... very much. Beck loves her, too... Alot. She loves her giggle, her brown eyes, her smooth skin, her smile and laugh, her red velvet hair, etc. He just didn't know why he couldn't say it. Was it because he didn't want anybody else looking at her, because he wanted her for himself? It's not anything hard to say... He kept thinking and thinking what to do... and suddenly, he got the idea. He was going to plan something just for both of them two, since he realized that him and Cat haven't been on an actual _real _date... The bell rang its awkward rhythm, snapping him out of his thought.

"Cat!" he called her name. She frowned a sad frown and turned around.

"Yes?" she asked him in a sweet and innocent voice of hers that sent shivers up and down his spine.

"Meet me at my RV at 8." he said and walked to his next class, leaving Cat in a confused phase._  
><em>

**Well, I'm stopping it there cuz I need to type the other story. Please review! And sorry for the lame chapter, school kept me busy.**


	5. The 'Special' Night

**Tiffany: I'm doing this while doing homework! Give me a break, I got two multi-chapter stories going on. I don't even know how many chapter this story would be... So... ENJOY :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANYTHING ELSE!**

Third Person POV:

Cat looked at herself in the mirror, wearing a light pink bath robe and getting ready. Under, was only her black bra and underwear. She let the robe slide down her body and took a good look at herself.

"What does he see in me? I'm practically fat, not skinny. I'm not pretty... Jade and Tori are though..." she said. She put the robe back on and got herself ready.

* * *

><p>Beck wore a black tux with no tie yet because he had NO idea what kind of dress that Cat would wear, since he told her in a text to wear a dress. Why? Because he's doing something <em>very<em> special tonight to get her back.

_Knock Knock_

He jogged to the door and opened it. His eyes widened with amazement. 'Cat... looks stunning...' thought Beck. Cat was wearing black dress with a bright neon purple creme ribbon at the torso and had purple fabric poking out at the hem of the dress, with bright neon purple peep toe heels with a black mini ribbon, and her red velvet hair was straight as usual.

"Come in." said Beck, snapping back from his thoughts. She came in and sat on Beck's bed, not saying a single word, which hurt Beck because it must've meant she was _still_ mad at him. Beck dug in a cabinet and took out a bright neon purple creme tie he surprisingly found. 'Dad must've gave it to me.' he thought as he tied the bright colored piece of fabric around his neck. He walked up to Cat and she looked at him. He extended his hand and she looked back and forth from his hand and his eyes, quickly turning to his hand to avoid eye contact. She slid her hand into his fitting just right, and sat up. As they climbed in the fancy black convertible he had just _bought_. So he owned it. He started the engine and started heading to the fancy restaurant that Cat told him and the others the year they formed the fake ping pong team.

"Ha, look, a dancing clown! Aha!" said Cat as she giggled. Beck smiled a bit, hearing her voice after _hours_, he was desperate to hear her voice, her lips on his, her skin against his. Cat furrowed her eyebrows together, mad at herself for talking when she's mad at Beck.

"We're here." said Beck, climbing out of the car and going to the other side of the car and opening the car door for Cat. As she climbed out, Beck could smell the sweet, _sweet _aroma of vanilla and red velvet cupcakes as she passed by him. They walked in the restaurant, as the blonde waitress(who looked about 18), took them to their table. The waitress eyed Beck, her bright blue eyes looking at his hair, face and his body, and _definitely lower_. She glared at Cat, who was twirling a piece of her red hair and acting innocently. 'Maybe _too _innocently...' thought the waitress. She went to the restroom and lifted up her skirt to mid-thigh and unbuttoned her shirt to show a bit of cleavage. The boss didn't complain, and neither did the manager, since she's slept with them both. As she headed out off the restroom, she grabbed her notepad and pen and headed to Beck and Cat's table. As she got there, the waitress 'accidentally dropped' her pen behind her, turned around and bended down so Beck could see her legs and ass. Beck noticed what she was trying to do, so he was trying to ignore her.

Cat knew her little game. She glared at the blonde waitress, who was currently smirking.

"Can I take your order?" she asked, batting her eyelashes that looked so fake, at Beck.

"Yeah, um, I'll have the halibut fettuccine pasta." said Beck.

"I'll have the hand rolled lasagna noodles, please." said Cat, ignoring the waitress' sharp glares. The waitress left and then came back with the orders, bending towards Beck so he could see her cleavage.

"There's a little something extra for you on the plate." she said, winking at him and trying to shake her hips seductively but failed. Beck looked under the plate, to see a piece of paper with a phone number and a name that red Amber. He rolled up the paper and threw it at someone's head. Cat stabbed the innocent noodles on her plate. 'Aw, poor noodles, I'm taking out my anger on them. Poo.' thought Cat. They started to eat but there was an awkward silence. You could literally cut the silence with a knife. After they ate, Back ordered some chocolate covered strawberries, since he knew Cat _loved _chocolate covered strawberries. He scooted Cat's chair right next to his, holding her hand in the progress. As Amber, the blonde waitress, placed the chocolate covered strawberries, she made sure that Cat saw her glares. Beck grabbed a strawberry and gently placed it on Cat's lips. Cat giggled a bit.

"C'mon Cat..." pleaded Beck, pressing his forehead against Cat's. She giggled and bit the strawberry. While she chewed, Beck kissed her lips, tasting the chocolate covered strawberries in the progress. She swallowed the bite of the strawberry and gasped.

"You taste really sweet," mumbled Beck against her lips. Cat blushed and Beck whispered, "And you _are_ sweet." Cat couldn't help it anymore. Beck lips were right in front of her, teasing her, making her desperate, tempting her, as if her whole life depended on it.

"Ah, I can't help it!" she suddenly yelled. Beck jumped a bit, not knowing what she meant. Cat grabbed Beck's face a crashed her lips against his, tangling her fingers in his hair. Beck definitely kissed back, lowering his hands to her waist. A flash went off, separating them.

"What a loving couple! This goes on the Couple wall!" said a man, possibly the manager, that was holding a camera. Beck and Cat smiled and then the blonde waitress, Amber, came up to Beck and Cat.

"How 'bout you let a woman like me, take care of a boy like this." she said, pushing Cat slightly. Cat was getting mad at the blonde girl in front of her. She was tired of people saying that Beck wasn't right for her.

_SLAP!_

The sound echoed across the whole restaurant, leaving two girls glaring the hell out of each other, as one of them held their cheek.

**So... I'm REALLY TIRED. It's 1 AM but I had to upload! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. What Makes You Beautiful

**SCHOOL'S BEEN KEEPING ME REAL BUSY! AND BAND'S BEEN KEEPING ME SO SUPER BUSY! So many practices! We got UIL(big competition) coming up so we've been having so many practices. Some of them till like 6 D: and one of them is till 8! D: I know what you're thinking, my band director is cray-cray, but you gotta love her. Best director yet. But anyways, SO I'M SOOOOO SORRY! At least its SPRING BREAK :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious! Obviously. Otherwise, my name would be on the credits of the show -_-**

The blonde waitress held her cheek, as she watched the look on the furious redhead.

"Bitch!" yelled the waitress. She launched herself at Cat, who was fighting back rough. Cat yanked the waitress' blonde wild locks. The blonde waitress screamed in agony as she felt strands go off. She turned to Cat who was getting the strands off her hands. Cat went up to her, still furious and pushed the waitress against the wall.

"How dare you try get in between me and him?" yelled Cat, still fuming over the fail attempts of Amber trying to get Beck to notice her. It wasn't right to come between a couple especially when you barely met the guy, and _especially _when you're a whore.  
>Cat felt a tug on her wrist, pulling her from her grasp on Amber. She turned to face Beck, his eyes hardening. Cat shivered with his touch, though his touch made her feel like there was fire burning all over her.<p>

"Let's go," said Beck, leaving money on the table, and dragging her out. Cat felt tears burn her eyes, threatening to fall.

Their drive back home was silent, despite Cat's soft whimpers. They finally stopped outside of Cat's house.

"Babe, you don't need to be so _insecure_ about yourself." said Beck.

"I can't help it, Beck! There's TONS of girls that are SO much prettier than me! With much more TALENT than me! Girls who are popular than me, who are willing to give up their VIRGINITY for you so easily!"

"CAT." said Beck, trying to calm her down.

"What?" she asked, a small frown on her face.

"You're right, there's alot of pretty girls, but YOU, are BEAUTIFUL. No one has more talent than you! And I love that you're not one of those whore, because you're willing to wait which means you have patience. _You don't know you're beautiful_." he said, stroking her cheek, gazing into her eyes. "You don't know what makes you beautiful, girl. Being the way that you are is enough. Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone but you though. Babe, you light up my world like NOBODY ELSE. If only you saw what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately."

"Oh, Beck... hehe, those reminded me of the lyrics of What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction..." she smiled.

"I have another surprise." he said, putting his hand in his pocket.

"What is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I... got backstage passes to go see... _one_ of your favorite boy groups... you see what I'm _directioning _to?" he hinted, hoping she'd catch what he was saying. She gasped and squealed.

"ONE DIRECTION?" she squealed.

"Yup!" he nodded, handing her a pass.

"Oh my gosh! This is one of the happiest moments of my life! Niall, Harry, Zayn, Louis, Liam... they're so cute!" she said.

"Hey, I don't like famous boys stealing my girl." he said, chuckling. Cat giggled, giving him a peck on the lips.

"It's alright. I'll always be yours, I hope." said Cat. "I gotta go inside, don't wanna make the parents mad! Thank you so much Beck!" she said and she ran to her house. Beck smiled to himself, thinking how lucky he is to have Cat. Not a girl like Cat, but Cat.

_I love her._

Softly, he sang What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction...

_"...You don't know what makes you beautiful..."_

**I know it is very short but it is all I can give... for now.**

**I is gonna go to sleep now cause I'm very tired. And it is 1am.**

**OMG, ONE DIRECTION'S ALBUM IS COMING OUT TODAY ^_^**

**I live in the U.S, so yup.**

**I'm nervous about UIL D:**

**I'll try to post a day before UIL, even though I'm busy that day but I'll write it early and post it that day, which is April 10th! Like, I'm going to post anyways other days, but I'll also update a day before UIL.**

**Also, watch out for a new story soon. Maybe in the next chapter I'll announce what category it is in, like what book, show, etc. Like I said, SOON.**

**:D**

**-Tiffany xoxo**

**LOVE YOU ALL xoxoxo**


	7. One Direction

**I am back :DDD**

**So soon, you ask? I know :D**

**this was supposed to be uploaded on 's Day :c HAPPY LATE ST. PATRICK'S DAY!**

**OMG! WE PASSED Pre/MOCK UIL(: We're heading to the real UIL(:**

**ANYWAYS, the announcement for my next story will be at the END of the chapter :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

Cat got herself ready for the One Direction concert, agreeing herself in black shorts and a lime green short sleeved shirt, along with lime green Converse**(A/N: any Converse fans out there? :D)**. Her hair was down straight, and her eyes with the lightest shade of shimmering green eye shadow, black eyeliner on her inner bottom eye, and mascara, along with passion pink lip gloss.

_'Perfect'_ she thought.

She placed the backstage pass that was on a lanyard around her neck. She was SUPER excited. She looked out the window, looking for Beck's car. Yes, she was getting impatient.

Suddenly, she heard a honk outside. She pressed her face against the glass. It was Beck! She grabbed her purple sweater and the One Direction Yearbook edition CD and ran down the stairs, to the door but not before announcing she was leaving to her parents who came home early.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye Frankie! LOVE YOU!" she yelled out before closing the door. She opened the door of Beck's car, and greeted him with a kiss on the lips. She noticed he was wearing a black shirt with a green and blue plaid shirt, with blue jeans. After all, it was March 17! St. Patrick's Day!

"Safety first!" said Beck.

"Beck, this isn't Dora!" she giggled, while putting on her seat belt.

"Well, someone's anxious to see One Direction!" chuckled Beck.

"Well, yes! I mean, it's _ONE DIRECTION!_" she squealed. "How did you even get backstage passes to their _sold out_ concert?"

"You know Andre's uncle?"

"The real estate one or the weird one?"

"The real estate."

"Mmhmm." she nodded.

"He sold a beach house to One Direction and they gave him 6 backstage passes to their concert."

"Wait, did you say 6?" asked Cat. Beck nodded. "So the others are going with us?"

Beck nodded again. "Ooo, YAY! Perfect way to end my night with my friends and loving boyfriend." she cheered.

_"...I wanna stay up all night! And jump around until we see the sun! I wanna stay up all night!.." _sang Cat, and Beck joined her.

"We're here!" he told her, just to see her already out the car. He smiled at her excitement. He got out the car, grabbed her hand and dragged her to where the backstage door was.

"Yo, Andre!" hollered Beck.

"Yo, Beck! My man!" said Andre, giving him a man hug, so what Cat calls them when boys hug.

"Hey! I'm a man!" yelled Robbie.

"Still working on puberty, though." said Jade. Yep, even though they were together, Jade still made snide remarks. Robbie didn't mind. Robbie loved the way she was, and didn't plan on changing her. Cat giggled.

"Well, you do still have a petite neck." said Tori.

"Lil'Red! Don't think I forgot you!" said Andre, picking Cat up in a brotherly hug. Cat squealed.

"C'mon, they're about to start!" said Jade. Cat caught sight of the One Direction boys, jumping in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Beck! LOOK! It's THEM! Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam and Louis! Praise the Lord!" yelled Cat, making the rest of the gang laugh at her excitement, happy to see her with a huge smile once again.

"They're gonna start with I Want!" said Jade, wrapping her arms around Robbie's arm, and resting her head between his neck and shoulder.

_**"Give you this, give you that  
>Blow a kiss, take it back<br>If I looked inside your brain  
>I would find lots of things<br>Clothes, shoes, diamond rings  
>Stuff that's driving me insane<br>You could be preoccupied  
>Different date, every night<br>You just got to say the word  
>But you're not into them at all<br>You just want materials  
>I should know because I've heard<br>When girls say...  
>I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy<br>I want, I want, I want, and that's not me  
>I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you<br>You've got everything you need  
>But you want accessories<br>Got to hold it in your hand  
>If I changed the world for you<br>I bet you wouldn't have a clue  
>Don't you know that I can't stand<br>When girls say...  
>I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy<br>I want, I want, I want, and that's not me  
>I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you<br>Oh, and all the girls say…  
>I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy<br>I want, I want, I want, and that's not me  
>I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you<br>Be loved by you  
>I wanna, I'll stay true<br>I wonder if you knew  
>What you put me through<br>But you want, you want, you want me to love you too  
>I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy<br>I want, I want, I want, but that's not me  
>I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you<br>Oh, and all the girls say…  
>I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy<br>I want, I want, I want, and that's not me  
>I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you<br>I want, I want, I want, and all the girls say  
>I want, I want, I want, and that's crazy<br>I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you..."**_

_***2 hours later***_

"Ah! Oh my gosh! Beck, can we meet them? PLEASE?" begged Cat, with her kitty cat eyes. Beck chuckled at her reaction.

"We can try." he responded.

"Yay!" squealed Cat. The gang walked up to the five, very cute, guys.

"Oh, um, hey! What can we do for you chaps?" asked Harry, resting his head on Zayn's shoulder.

"We want you guys, to meet your biggest fan, Caterina 'Cat' Hannah Valentine." said Jade, crossing her arms.

"She's the cute redhead." said Tori. Cat bit her lip and giggled, and waved shyly.

"Hi." said Cat. The boys awed at her, stunned by her hair color and prettiness.

"She's gorgeous indeed." said Niall.

"Very beautiful." said Zayn.

"Stunning." complimented Liam and Louis.

"Very much indeed." said Harry. They kissed her hand and she smiled widely.

"Just remember, she's my girlfriend." said Beck, and Cat giggled.

"And who are the rest of you?" asked Liam.

"I'm Beck, this is Andre, the boy with the curly hair is Robbie-"

"I'm a MAN." interrupted Robbie.

"Babe, no you aren't, yet I'm dating you." said Jade.

"-And the girl with black hair and green streaks in Jade, and the brunette over there is Tori."

"She's got AMAZING cheekbones!" randomly said Zayn.

"You would know that." said Louis.

"Is that your natural hair color?" Niall asked Cat.

"No, it is not." responded Cat, twirling a lock of her hair.

"What's your natural hair color and why'd you dye it?" asked Zayn, crossing his arms cooly while Liam and Louis tugged on their sweaty shirts.

"It's brown. I dyed it because I LOVE _**RED VELVET CUPCAKES**_." giggled Cat, tugging on her green shirt.

"Well, how about we all hang out at our new beach house near here?" asked Harry. "Doesn't that sound splendid, you guys?" The rest of the guys agreed.

"Just let us change out of our clothes and we'll head out. I hope you enjoyed our performance!" said Niall.

"Oh, yes we did!" said Cat.

**I don't feel like typing anymore for now :c stupid STAAR test is coming up :c the UIL (: but i have to be at school at 6am for UIL.**

**I'm about to upload The Chronicles of Narnia story(:**

**Review the STORY! x3  
><strong>


End file.
